1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In a known image forming apparatus, an image is read at an image reading section (reader) in an operating mode set through an operating section, processed for image editing, image storage, image transmission and the like, and outputted as a reproduced image from an image output section (printer).
With such an image forming system, an operator handles various operating mode setting switches disposed on the operating section to set a desired operating mode while viewing displays. For instance, to obtain five copies of an image on A4 size recording paper at an image forming magnification of 124% and at a standard image density, the operator selects proper operating mode setting switches on the operating section to correctly set a desired operating mode while confirming it on the displays.
The number of setting switches on the operating section and the number of displays increase as the image forming functions increase in number. As a result, an inexperienced operator often handles the switches erroneously. Or frequently, the same operating mode must be set a second time due to interruption while forming an image. Thus, the operator must go to the trouble of setting an operating mode each time an image is to be formed, thus extraordinarily degrading the image forming efficiency.